Forbidden
by luong.megan
Summary: Not about Percy and Annabeth, but my take on a historical romance that does include the Hunters of Artemis. When shadow troops threaten Mortal Greece, former lieutenant Haven is sent to help train the soldiers alongside mysterious Alexios and confident Christos. She is sworn to never fall for a boy-but what if it was by accident?


Megan Luong, YWA

Scholastic Novel

The world blurred-bright greens, warm browns, spots of gray turning my surroundings into a swirl of nothingness. Our feet pounded into the ground so fast that all that was visible was streak of silvery blur. Like a flash of bright light, we lit the woods momentarily…shining brighter than the sun, and then disappearing before one could blink. Almost flying, our feet ghosted the ground, each step taking us yards at a time.

Suddenly, a high pitched screech jolted my concentration. I stumbled over my own feet due to the neck breaking speed I had been going, and as I righted myself, watched as the collection of shadows charged on through the barrier. Navia called out, thousands upon thousands of flashes of lights sparkled in the air before embedding itself into the beast. He screamed in agony, rearing before he disappeared into the World of the Mortals. As I watched, hopelessly, Navia and the rest of the Hunters appeared by my side. Navia shook her head, a small smile playing on her full pink lips. "So sad, no sister?" I clenched my teeth and shook my head, my dark locks of wavy hair swinging. Somehow, I knew it was she who had ruined this Hunt for me. But with no proof, she would now-

Without a notice, all the Hunters sank onto one knee, eyes trained on the ground. Immediately, Navia and I dropped as well, as a pure aura of moonlight lit the woods up in brilliance only our mistress could. Artemis. The light faded, leaving the glaring goddess glowering at our kneeling forms. Well, mine.

"Hunters." She barked. "You may rise." We rose to our feet, many of the younger ones trembling, though holding their ground like they were trained to be. "Today," She continued. "Has been…disappointing." Gasps echoed through the woods. It had been eons since she had last been disappointed in us. Heads lowered in shame, as she nodded. "Yes, you should all feel very, _very _upset. But Haven." She looked to me, eyes seeming to soften to a soft warm gray; before they hardened to those steel silver orbs they always were when she admonished us. "Your little lapse in concentration has led to another beast in the Mortal World. Have we not enough troubles… Don't you always tell the little ones many times during training to always build up their concentration _before _the hunt? You disappoint me the most. Be thankful your sister Navia was there to cover for you." She turned to face her. "And that means, Navia, that you are the new lieutenant of the Hunt." Artemis glided towards me, lifting the silver circlet from my dark hair before placing it amidst Navia's spun gold locks.

As Artemis turned her back to us to address the rest of the Hunters, Navia glanced at me, a fully fledged smirk lighting her face now. A flash of hot anger surged through my body, so intense my eyesight went white before I took control of my emotions and relaxed. _If you want to play games, so can I. _I thought to myself, mostly for my own comfort, and nothing more.

Artemis finished her talk with the others, and sent them off with a wave of her hand, before turning to face us. "Navia, you may go." She commandeered. "Go assist your sisters with the breaking of camp. The list of beasts lurking around is multiplying by the dozen every minute we dawdle, so get to work!" Navia nodded briskly, before taking off in a light sprint.

We watched as Navia retreated among the trees, and a silence fell between the two of us. Birds sang softly, attempting to break the thick tension in the atmosphere. I had been lieutenant since I became of age, and never had I had that status taken from me before. Staring into space, I dared not say a word, simply waiting for Artemis to speak first.

She sighed. "Oh Haven," She turned to me, eyes mournful and reflecting a lifetime of pain. "So much is changing. So much put on my shoulders. So much I can no longer control." I nodded, barely dipping my head, staying respectfully silent. "To have you fail this hunt is oh so disappointing. But to involve the mortals in this….we _cannot _have that. This is the third shadow beast to have entered the mortal world. You _know _how fast they multiply. Already I have heard from Apollo that they are joining forces with the rebels of Mortal Greece. Building an army, he says. You may have lost your lieutenant status, but I will save you face. I shall be sending you to Mortal Greece, to help assist in the training of the soldiers. A battle is brewing, and it will be soon. It may be a few weeks, or a few days. I have spoken and arranged for you to stay there for a time being. Make me proud, and do not fail me again."

"Yes, malady." I bowed gracefully, before straightening. Fixing the knives at my side, and bow and quiver of arrows slung on my back, I straightened my silver dress before Artemis waved her hand…a trail of silver sparkles following her fingertips before they gathered around me, enveloping me in a light of pure white, and I felt weightlessness.

I landed softly on the side of a dirt path, the shadows of an immense wooden double door standing around thirty feet tall. Stone bricks were piled, one on another, adding up to create an even taller wall, stretching farther than my eyes could see. As I approached the gate, I froze. Something about me felt different. Not in appearance or personality, but spirit. My aura had shifted. It was like I had shrunk, or power had suddenly been taken away. Shrugging, I banged on the wooden door loudly. From the other side, a rough voice called out, "Identity and state of business?"

"Uh, Haven, Hunter of Artemis, here to assist in the training of the soldiers. I am here in search of a Marcus…?"

The door swung open, with no forewarning, and I leapt back, frowning. I paused for a second, before striding through the gates, the heavy wood shutting behind me with a thud. As I glanced around, there seemed to be no one in sight. I took a hesitant step forward, before the galloping of hooves nearby made me freeze. Turning, I watched as a pitch black horse galloped down the path, rearing as it stopped in front of me. The rider slid off, his figure blocking the sun from my view. I estimated he had to be at least six feet in height, and was not fat, but wide. Broad and muscular, his bronzed skin seemed to glow, face showing the tell tale sign of wisdom, with angry red scars and fresh wounds decorating his arms, legs, and face.

"You the one Artemis sent?" The man asked in a gruff voice. At my nod, he gestured for me to follow, swinging back onto the stallion, motioning for me to follow by foot. Nudging the horse, they went off in a steady canter, and I kept pace easily. "We're headed straight to the barracks," He informed. "We'll be meeting up with Alexios and the rest of the trainees, and arranging for a place for you to stay in the meanwhile."

_ Who's Alexios….? _Flashes from an elderly man with gray hair, to a little boy with a hair of blond, front teeth missing, to a thirty year old man identical to Marcus. But when Marcus didn't elaborate, I shrugged my shoulders, straining my eyes, trying to see where the dusty path was leading. But with its continuous bends and wild grass growing higher than my waist, I could not tell.

We heard the trainees before we saw them, their voices shattering the silence. The wild grass broke and widened into a massive camp, washed out white tents fluttered against the late afternoon breeze. Far off in the distance, I heard the roar of a river, and boys yelling and cheering. With a glance towards Marcus, his expression did not change. "Field morning." He explained, slowing his horse down to a trot before dismounting. After tying his horse down to the fence nearby, he motioned for me to follow.

The roar of the river got louder as we got closer, and the cheers and shouts even more so. When we got close enough, I noticed crowds of boys-ranging from about eight to eighteen, all crowed on the banks. As they noticed us, a hush fell on the once noisy crowd, and they parted ways for us. Eyes both curios and mischievous followed me, and I caught more than a few guys taking a good look at me from head to toe, lingering on the unmentionables a bit too long. Being a part of the Hunters, I had no connections with boys my whole life, and had pledged against them. Being around them like this was quite the uncomfortable experience, to say the least. When we were right next to the river, I noticed two boys, both around my age-eighteen. They were tall, bronzed, and very well built, as I expected.

"That's Alexios. Both those boys are going to be your co-captains." Marcus pointed. As they crouched near the banks, both eyed each other, one more wary, while the other held a perfect smirk on his face. At the sound of a horn, the boys shot off, leaping across the rushing river, launching themselves over the course. Of course, they cheated. The smirking boy shoved the other, sending him slipping and falling downstream. But the boy pulled himself up, continuing and pulling ahead of the other, grabbing hold of the lone rope by the other side of the river. Scaling it, he settled onto a high branch of the tree and tied the rope to the branch, forcing the other boy to climb the tree with no help from the rope. He grabbed the red flag fluttering from the highest branch of the tree, jumping gracefully down and barreling back across the river. The smirker retaliated, and made stole the flag from the other. As the foot of the champion touched the riverbank where they first started, the boys erupted in cheers. The boy waved the flag in the air, grinning and then approached me. To my surprise, he dared grab my hand and kiss it. "My lady." He bowed, and placed the flag in my hand, jeers and whistles rising from the crowd of boys. "My name is Christos." He grinned boyishly, as if I were suppose to immediately fall head over heels for this arrogant boy.

Rolling my eyes, I muttered… "Boys…" thoroughly annoyed now with the attention on me. I turned, whistling loudly. Everyone glanced around, confused, until a gorgeous white falcon landed on my shoulder. I offered it the flag, pointing to the top of the tree. Turning to the two contestants, I declared "Rematch." Everyone looked at each other, bewildered and not sure what to think, with a shrug and ok from Marcus, the three of us lined up again.

It was merely a moment before I easily skipped back across the river with effortless grace, the red flag dangling in my fingertips. Mutters filled the air, admiration creeping onto the faces of every boy present, even Marcus. "Cheater!" The boy that had first won called out, a grin teasingly donning his face. "You know we're tired." He accused jokingly. "You haven't ran that course yet like we have."

I raised my eyebrows at him. "Oh really? I just sprinted that trail you have from your gates to here. Nonstop." Apparently, it was a long run, because everyone gaped at me, clearly impressed. "And whoever I'll be coaching, you all better be ready, because that's only the warm up for our daily exercises." More mutters arose, and I sashayed off after Marcus to discuss arrangements, as the boys dispersed to go continue training.

*Alexios View*

I lost to Christos today...and oh how he gloated. Even worse was the fact that the Hunter had watched...witnessed my defeat. That Hunter. It had been ten years since I last glimpsed a girl…besides Annaline of course. Apparently girls would make us silly, airheaded fools, and were banned from seeing them…unless our parents had previously arranged for a marriage. Father _thought _he had done me a favor by sending me Annaline, but truth be told? I could not stand her. With that almost fake gold hair, silly high voice…I needed a girl that radiated authority. One that could take charge in an instant, and wasn't a pathetic, stereotypical female that depended on a male to save her from life. And Annaline was everything that Haven wasn't. Yet, Haven irritated me to no extent, with her almost arrogant attitude and air of confidence…

"Alexios!" Marcus called to me from across the archery range, near the barracks. Immediately, I snapped out of my daydream, and jogged over, hastily swiping my long sandy hair out of my eyes. Haven and Marcus stood, side to side, Haven looking like a delicate china doll next to my enormous instructor, but I knew better than to base her personality on her looks. She _definitely _wasn't a delicate china doll in the slightest.

"I would like you to show Haven to your quarters. You do have a guest bedroom in yours, typically for when Annaline stays over, no?" When I nodded, he motioned for Haven to follow me, before going to oversee some other boys on their training.

We walked briskly through the drafty corridors, the silence in the air thick and uncomfortable, pressing down on me heavily. Haven seemed unaffected though, those steely ice blue eyes staring ahead frostily, noticeably putting a large gap between the two of us. I had grown up hearing legends about the Hunters, and their thinking about men, so really, I wasn't surprised at all. But listening to stories about the fearless warriors, and seeing one in the flesh were two very different things. Being immortal, they almost never mingled with the mortals like us. This was a very special case indeed, with the dwindling numbers of soldiers due to the recent war we had just ended with Troy. We needed all the help we could receive, especially with the Shadow clan gathering. If my dreams were accurate, their troops would be almost a hundred times larger than ours.

As we rounded the corridor, the drafty hall branched into three paths. Selecting the leftmost hallway, I walked to the end of the hall. A single torch burned, but no door, any sign or trace of a room was present. Leaning against the wall, I raised my eyebrow challengingly at Haven. "Well?" I asked her. "You're the Hunter. Let's see if you really _are _as witty as we mortals believe. With a roll of her eyes, she stepped up to the torch, taking it out of its sconce. When she did, it revealed four letters.

Tracing them with a single perfect finger, she spoke aloud for the first time. "Omicron. O. Pi. P. Episilon. E. Nu. N. Open. Duh. I would upgrade your room security if I were you…that was nothing." When the lock clicked, she turned the sconce and pushed the stone brick inwards. The bricks on top started falling, strings pulling other bricks into different places until the bricks reformed into a small door at the top of the wall. With the easy agility of a deer, she sprang upwards and rolled through the opening, into my room. I gaped at the opening dumbly, wondering how on Earth she knew right away. Was it really true? Did I really need to upgrade my security system…? I scoffed at my thinking. Here was a silly girl that happened to be witty enough to open the lock to my room, a feat Annaline probably wouldn't be able to, even if I showed her a million times. But Haven aggravated me, humiliated me…embarrassed me so. Overly perfect in every guy, and unknowingly attracting the attention of every male, and rubbing in our faces we would never be able to be with her. With that thought, I hoisted myself up to the entrance, crawling through and jumping to the floor of my living quarters. Haven sat on my bed, her feet tucked in daintily. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, just make yourself right at home." I spoke sarcastically, rolling my eyes. She smirked, but said not a word. "You're rooms over there." I pointed to the short hall off to the right, but she did not move from her spot, stubbornly staring at me, as if challenging me to get her to move. I scoffed inwardly, and scooped her up easily, as she was not a very heavy girl. Haven kicked and squirmed, trying to get me to release her. With her securely in my arms, I strode down the hall and dropped her onto the floor of the guest bedroom. As she glanced around, she wrinkled her nose.

"This room. It is smells like perfume." She made a face as she pointed out, clearly disgusted.

"It's Annaline's room for when she's around." She gagged, before asking.

"Why doesn't she sleep in your room with you…?" An innocent expression on her face, it took me a moment to realize she wasn't kidding and really had no idea.

"In Greece, boys and girls do not sleep in the same room until they have been wed…" As recognition dawned on her face, I sighed. "Annaline left some clothes here, for when she visits. You can wear that for now…and she left all the necessary items, feel free to use any of it." She made another disgusted face, but nodded, and I retreated back to my own room. After making sure Haven was securely in her room, door closed, I grabbed a box from under my bed, pulling out the creamy envelope to read the contents yet again.

_Dear Alexios, _

_This is your mother, writing to inform you of the past few days. Your father has been terrifying me, drinking excessively, and going out, bringing random young girls into our households, only for me to find them nowhere in the house the next morning. He has started becoming fond of striking me as a form of punishment, and other ways of abusing. Oh, how I wish you were here, or maybe even Theron. How I miss him so, despite how your father despises him. I cannot let him know my private yearnings though, for how he would thrash me for even those secluded thoughts. How Stephanos scares me so. No longer is he that gentle, loving man he used to be. He hasn't been since the war with Troy that he led to victory. Or actually, maybe even farther back, when Theron left us. Yes, that's when. But over the years, his demeanor has changed noticeably. I cannot wait for your return, after all this with Theron and his rebel troops are over. Your ten years at the barracks will be over by then, and you will be able to marry Annaline and enjoy life peacefully. I miss you so much. I hope you are well, and pray for your safety in the upcoming war. _

_Love, Mother_

I blinked a few times, before I looked up, and jumped, startled, to find Haven staring at me from near her room. "You were reading aloud…" Her voice was gentle, warm, almost friendly, and oh so soft, flowing over me like a river. "You're brother left you?" Even that simple question took me back to that day, my surroundings fading…

_ "I hate you!" Theron screamed, stalking up to our father, slapping him hard in the face. Father stood up, stumbling slightly from the amount of alcohol he had consumed. "You think you're so special, just because you led the army to defeat Troy? Well guess what? You're not so special ok? It was US that helped to defeat the Trojans. You didn't come up with the idea to build the horse, you didn't even hide in the horse like I did, risking my life! You may have helped, but you certainly were not the lone hero. It took all of us as an army to defeat them. I'm tired of your cocky, proud attitude, feasting and riding glory, even years after the war has been over. Even the sight of you makes me sick. You know what? Good luck with future wars. Cus guess what? The mastermind that actually thought up the idea for that horse…ME…that you took credit for...is LEAVING. I'll join the other side, the so called 'rebel' side. Have fun. I'm out of here." With that, he stalked out the door, the wooden door banging shut so hard our house shook. While this whole exchange happened, I cowered behind my mother, peering out from behind her colorful skirt. Father cursed loudly, drunkenly stumbling out the door after Theron. My mother and I stood, still shaking, as she clung onto the column she had been hiding behind. _

"Uh, hello…?" Haven questioned nervously, waving her hand in front of my face. I blinked a few times, shaking my head before swiping her hand away from my face. As I did, she relaxed and reinserted the space she insisted on keeping between us. "I'm very sorry about your brother." She told me sincerely; face completely serious, face open and almost friendly.

"It's...okay." I mumbled, staring down at the creamy parchment, "I was only five at the time…I barely remember anything anyways." I murmured to myself, not sure if I was speaking to her, or myself. "He was only fifteen at the time, only a mere few weeks after he came up with the idea of building the Trojan Horse…And my father took all the credit and glory for the idea…Theron hated father for that and ran off to join the Shadow troops." When I mentioned the Shadow Troops, something flickered across Haven's face. Sorrow? Pain? Grief? Maybe even guilt…? I had no idea, but didn't want to push the subject simply because she really frightened me. Yes, I, Alexios, son of the "greatest warrior of Greece" was terrified of a girl. But a Hunter, no less. I glanced at the open window, and seeing the sun start to set, sighed. "You should get to bed." I mumbled softly. "We have a long day tomorrow. I'm supposed to show you around the town." She nodded softly, catching my hint that I wanted to be alone, and disappeared back into the guest bedroom without complaint.

*Haven View*

Finally uncovering Alexios's past made me realize there may be more pieces to this puzzle of a boy then I originally thought. But it also helped to put more pieces into place, his mysterious attitude and way of blocking off the world. I stared at the ceiling, the lingering stink of lavenders clogging up my nasal passageways. Rising silently, I drew open the curtains, letting a gentle breeze in, the lavender perfume eventually replaced with the beautiful scent of fresh air and moonlight. I knelt by the window, gazing at the moon. "I pledge myself to the Goddess Artemis." I whispered softly. "I turn my back on the company of men, pledge eternal maidenhood, and join the Hunt." I rose back to my feet, the moonlight shining than ever before as I did, basking my room in silver. Slipping quietly into bed, I closed my eyes, letting my exhaustion and worries slip into the back of my mind and drifted off.

The bright beam of sunshine washed the room in a cheerful, bright light. I was accustomed to rising with the sun, sometimes earlier, especially during Hunts. I smoothed out the woolen blanket, padding out silently to see if Alexios was up. Strangely, he wasn't even in his room, like I expected him to be. Frowning, I thought for a moment, before I sauntered back to my room to peer out the window. Miraculously, the day had already started for the boys, and it had most likely started a while back, evident by the sheen of sweat all the boys had worked up despite the early morning air. I spotted Alexios, neck to neck with the other boy that had tried to get my attention the previous boy. They seemed to hate each other with a passion, though why, I was not sure. They barreled over the trail, but as they ran by my window, Alexios spotted me and slowed down to a light jog, turning back to gesture at Marcus towards me and heading towards my room. I pulled the curtains back more, wrinkling my nose and handing him a cloth to wipe his sweat off. After he caught his breath, he nodded at me. "You dressed for the day?" I simply rolled my eyes, so he continued. "Climb out then, and we'll be on our way. I'll introduce you to my family as well. And just a heads up-all of Greece has heard of your visit here, and wants to catch a glimpse of you. Just thought I might warn you." With that note, he stepped back, gesturing for me to climb out. After I got over my initial shock, I shrugged and leapt out easily. If he was surprised, he didn't show it, instead turning and walking off towards a nearby trail. Striding to catch up him, I slowed to a walk at his side, frowning at his slightly off expression. But when I raised my eyebrows at him, he shook his head, denying the fact that clearly something was wrong. But he didn't want to talk about it, and I wasn't one to ever press for matters that were not my own business.

_He's not going to make advances on you Haven. _I reminded myself, gritting my teeth. _He is already arranged to get married to most likely a lovely girl. He will not turn you into a lovesick fool; will never, ever break your heart, because he will never ever pursue you. He is a perfectly fine person. At least attempt to get along with him, he IS one of your co captains. _With that thought, I straightened, glancing at Alexios out of the corner of my eye, snapping my eyes back to the road when my eyes met his hazel ones. I could feel the heat rising off my face as I looked away hastily, begging the gods silently for the uncomfortable moment to end. The rest of the way was spent silent, each one of us keeping our distance, wrapped up in our own thoughts. It felt like eternity before the low brown houses appeared in the distance, a creamy domed building rising from amongst them. I pointed at the important looking building, turning to Alexios.

"What's that building?" His face was stoic, almost like there was a history behind it that I had no idea about.

"That's…the House of Order. Trials are held there, the Elders live there…" He immersed himself in his thoughts again, completely forgetting about me. _Elders? _I wondered. Mortal ways still confused me greatly; I was not used to their customs and traditions. We got even closer, the wild grass thinning out as the dirt path turned into a cobblestone road. Entering the town, I spotted a large water fountain, Greek women surrounding its stone edges, filling large clay jars and jugs with the clear water. The refreshing sight reminded me of the woods, with their sparkling rivers and freshwater springs, making my heart ache slightly, and throat tighten with thirst. Alexios waved his hand at it. "That's our main source of water, that fountain. Go ahead and get a drink if you would like." I spotted several older women crouching by its edge, cupping their wrinkled hands and bringing the water to their parched lips, and copied them, sighing as the cool liquid slid down my throat. After rejuvenating, I rose, fixing my hair and dress quickly before joining Alexios again. He was talking to a young, golden haired woman, annoyance laced in his bored expression. The woman was twirling curly hair with one pale hand, giggling and touching his arm, clearly flirting with Alexios. Her violet chiton flowed down her body, cinched at the waist with a braided golden kolpos, flattering her body very nicely. Alexios seemed to notice none of this, and when he spotted me, seemed to be silently begging me to save him. I checked my reflection in the fountain water, noting my dark hair was as shiny and wavy as always, silver Hunter's dress falling above the normal ankle length Greeks had deemed acceptable for women. My alabaster skin glowed a rosy pink, and my midnight blue eyes were framed by long dark eyelashes. I was _definitely _prettier than the other girl, and that boosted my confidence level as I sauntered up to them delicately.

The girl glared at me, scowling as I interrupted their conversation. "We ready?" Alexios asked, eyebrows raised at me. I nodded, smirking as the girl's mouth opened and closed, no words coming out.

"You…know this girl?" She asked disdainfully. When Alexios nodded, she tossed her head back and laughed, in a matter that should have been attractive, but made her look silly and foolish. "I'm Annaline." She crossed her arms in front of her chest, not so subtly trying to make her chest pop a slight more. Inwardly, I was laughing at this shallow girl, who obviously knew less than I did about Alexios. _So this is the girl Alexios is engaged to be married to?_ I wondered in my head. Maybe I had gotten Alexios all wrong. Maybe he _didn't _have as many pieces to that puzzle of a boy as I had originally thought. Not that any of that would matter to me. I would be finishing training with Greece, return to Immortal Woods and take back the lieutenant status that was rightfully mine. Never again would I have to give a second thought to the mortals, Alexios, Marcus, Annaline…or even that boy, Christos.

"I guess I'll be seeing you later then?" Annaline turned her back to me, trailing her arm slowly down Alexios's tanned arm. Rolling my eyes, I crossed my arms.

"Where ever you're seeing him, I'll be coming too." I inputted with a smirk at her angry expression.

"Fine. I'll see you _both_ at your parent's house later, Alexios?" When he confirmed her suspicions, her demeanor relaxed a bit, and she threw me one last glare over her shoulder before sashaying off to the Gods only knew where. Once the demon had gone, Alexios let out the breath I never noticed he had been holding.

"I can't stand her…" He admitted quietly, and I blinked a few times, staring at him dumbly.

"You're…engaged to that girl…" My voice trailed off. _Wow, stating the obvious much, Haven? _Alexios did not laugh at the fact I pointed out though, instead choosing to nod seriously.

"My father thought…it would be a favor to me. But let's linger no longer on my life. I'm supposed to show you around and point out places where the enemy has attempted to attack, to help you get an idea of what we're dealing with. Take that for instance." He pointed at a large fissure near the base of the fountain that I had never noticed, wrapped up with rage at Annaline. But as I walked around the whole fountain, I spotted more cracks and fissures, all laced with a dark tint of charcoal gray. I reached to touch it, jerking my hand back as my fingers were singed slightly by the charge that erupted. The crack shuddered, the fissure widening slightly.

"Err, I wouldn't do that. There's a reason we have not been sending our smiths to take care of them." I glared up at him.

"You could have said that sooner…" He started to walk off, leaving me to trail off, and glare at his backside before hurrying to join him.

"Livestock have been stolen." He gestured to the measly amount of sheep and milking cows still grazing in the fields. "We now have to have double the amount of shepherds." The fences fencing the animals in were demolished, piles of broken fencing scattered around the field. More fissures branched out along the road, the road a spider web of cobblestone.

"They've been taking more and more of our people over to their side, by force or choice, we do not know." He continued grimly. "One day, they will be there, the next day, gone. It's not just the men they take either. Children, women, babies. All of them no trace of where they were taken." Alexios's face had worry written on it, and it was clear he was more involved in it then some neighbors disappearing. There was some emotional connection to this, something that had happened, I was sure. But I wasn't one to pry, so instead I chose to follow behind him silently. As we walked, he continued to brood, muttering softly to himself as he stared off into the distance. I noticed the tinge of sadness in his hazel eyes, and shifted uncomfortably. He showed me around the rest of the town quietly, and it seemed that everywhere I turned, I had to stumble back to avoid falling in a crevice. There seemed to be a slight magnetic pull to the black magic that invaded those cracks, and I couldn't get too close unless I wanted to get my foot stuck, possibly more. We ended by a house slightly larger than the other ones, though still the same sheen of brown. Alexios pushed open the gate and past the courtyard, a small stone fountain gurgling happily. He ducked into the doorway, and a motherly woman rushed over to us, arms open towards Alexios as she embraced him.

"Alexios!" She cried, tears starting to gather in the corners of her eyes. "You have grown so big, my darling. It's been so long…ten years since I last saw you." Tears flowed freely down her face, and she clutched him tightly, as if he would be gone again if she let go. The woman was shaking as she finally let go, her hands firmly on his shoulders, staring up into identical hazel eyes. "Too long…" She murmured to herself, before glancing up and eyes widening when she realized Alexios wasn't alone. "My manners!" She exclaimed at me, shoving Alexios gently off to the side, before embracing me softly. I stiffened slightly, not used to human closeness and she noticed, letting go immediately.

"What's your name dear?" The matronly woman asked kindly, reminding me so much of the goddess Hestia.

"Er…Haven." I muttered quietly, staring at the dirt floor. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed her glance at Alexios, and he mouthed something back.

"I'm Alexios's mother, Irene." She replied warmly after a beat of silence, a slightly forced smile wrinkling the corners of her eyes. "My apologies for my rudeness, it's just…I haven't seen this boy," She paused to turn and ruffle Alexios's sandy hair affectionately before turning back, "For so long. Ten years, exactly." I nodded, though not exactly being able to relate. "Anyhow, he never mentioned coming to visit in our letters, or bringing a guest_._" There was a tone in her voice that I didn't understand, but Alexios stiffened ever so slightly, an unreadable expression donning his chiseled face. Evidently, there was something going on between the mother and child, but I knew better than to butt into their private matters.

"Dinner for your father will be ready in a few minutes and after he is done eating, we can eat. Alexios lead Haven off to get washed up will you, dear?" She hurried off back to whatever she was doing, and Alexios motioned for me to follow him down the hall. He knocked on one of the wooden doors, and a slave stepped out from its dark vicinity. She glanced at the sundial in the courtyard, and nodded, rushing off. Moments later, she was back, bowing low before disappearing back in her quarters. Alexios continued down the corridor, finally resting at the half open door. He gestured for me to go first, closing the door as I stepped in. Candles lit the room up in a hazy way, a pool of hot water making the room steamy. After ridding of the grime from the day, I donned my silver dress, switching places with Alexios. I perched myself on the edge of the fountain in the middle of the courtyard, absentmindedly trailing my fingers through the clear water. Close by from behind a closed door, I could hear loud laughter and low voices floating through the room, but I dared not peak in and interrupt whatever gathering was going on. It wasn't my house, after all, and I had no business snooping around. So like an obedient Hunter, I wandered around the courtyard, studying the statues of Gods and Goddesses, and strategically arranged plants. While my back was turned, the door swung open with a bang, and a man staggered out, clearly drunk.

"Hey beautiful." He slurred slightly, stumbling towards me.


End file.
